By Your Side
by koolkid180
Summary: While relaxing in the Park one night, Sonic hears a familiar bat crying. As he tries to comfort her, he learns a shocking story of the previous night. He shows her that one friend, is really all you need by your side. [SonicXRouge]


**Authors Notes-** Hey guys, I thought of this idea for a SonicXRouge one-shot. Even if you don't like the pairing, I suggest giving it a shot. What do you have to loose? Enjoy.

* * *

"Ah, what a beautiful night," Sonic the Hedgehog said to himself as he stretched out underneath an apple tree in the park of station square. He sighed a relaxing breath, and looked up at the moon. It was the perfect night out. The air was warm, the moon gave off a lovely shimmer, and the sound of the crickets added to a calming affect of the night. Yes sir, nothing would bring this night down, that is until the sound of sobbing overpowered the light hum of the crickets.

"You're such...a screw up!" The voice said in between breathes. The sound of the sobbing made the azul hedgehog's ears perked up. That voice sounded familiar... "You really fucked up...this time Rouge..." the voice spoke again.

"Rouge?" He question to himself. What was she doing here? It was about 2:00 in the morning, usually the town was dead asleep by now.

"You lost every friend you once had... because of a stupid mistake," She said to herself. The albino colored bat felt something next to her. Her face came out of her hands, and turned to see who it was. "Sonic?"

"That's what they call me," He said winking at her. He turned his body to face her. Mascara ran down her sky blue eyes. He stared at them with dismay. Sonic never realized how beautiful they really were. Although covered in tears, they looked as perfect as ever.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, shocked at the fact someone was there with her. He looked at her with a sympathetic look.

"When I can't get to sleep, I come here to think. And it's me who should be asking you that question," his eyebrow rose, and Rouge looked to the ground with disgust.

"Listen, I don't really want to talk about it. So if you wouldn't mind leaving me alone," She told him, a bit of rage in her voice. Sonic just smiled and leaned back on the bench.

"Alright, that's fine with me. We can just sit here and think together," He chuckled. She looked at him, her brows crossed.

"I really would just like to be alone," Rouge told him. Her frown turned into her teeth clenched when he didn't listen to her.

"It's a public park ya know. You're free to leave whenever you like," a smug look went across his face. That bastard, how dare he put on that look with her?! Why, if she wasn't in the mood, she'd wipe it right off!

"Asshole..." she whispered to herself. Looking out of the corner of his eye at her, he smiled slightly. He caught a glimpse of her turning her back to him, but her head stayed straight. The two teens gazed into the moon, breath taken by its beauty. Sonic turned his head to see her. Her eyes wide, tears still at the tips of them. She had such a unique look on her face. Confusion, betrayal, mystery, and amazement all rolled into one. The young girl felt the eyes on her. Without turning her head, she snapped at him. "What?!"

"Well, someone has some people skills they need to work on," he joked. Apparently, she didn't find his humor very funny. Now, she was pissed.

"You know, you have some nerve hedgehog! I asked you nicely many times to leave me alone, but yet you continue to pester me, can't you take a hint!?" Sonic just looked at her and continued smiling away. "And take that stupid smile off your face before I do it for you!"

"Heh, I'd say it's you that has the nerve. Can't you tell when someone is trying to be there for you?" He responded, she looked at him, her face almost beat red.

"I don't need anyone here for me! What I need is to be alone!" Rouge screamed with all her mite. Her voice projected so loudly, she was starting to disturb the peace.

"Shut the hell up!" A man from a nearby apartment yelled out at her.

"Yeah? Fuck you too buddy!" After that she lost it. Tears flowed like a river; her cries could be heard throughout the city.

"Rouge, you need to tell me what's wrong. Holding it in doesn't do you any good," Sonic told her with gentleness. She looked up at him, almost helplessly.

"Don't you ever give up?" She responded in a near whisper. The water in her eyes made it hard for her to see, but for Sonic, her eyes were still beautiful.

"They don't call me Sonic for nothing. Now just tell me what's wrong, and I'll leave you alone." Rouge sighed, knowing he wasn't going to back off. "All I want to do is help..."

There was a silence. It lasted for a while, at least fifteen minutes. The two just continued to look up into the moon, until that silence was the broken. "It happened last night..." Rouge spoke. Turning his head, Sonic faced her, his expression interested in what she had to say. "There was a huge party, at my club. I did some things…that I regret doing..."

"What happened?" He asked concerned. Inhaling a deep breath of the nighttime air, and then sighing it all out, Rouge got ready to tell her story.

"Well, it all happened a bit like this..."

_Music played at a deafening volume, as dancers filled the floor. All around the club people were chatting, drinking, and having a grand time; some having more fun than others. _

"_Rouge, I think you've had enough to drink," Wave approached the young bat, and shared her feelings on the matter. Rouge on the other hand, did nothing but laugh in her face._

"_Chill out sister! Live a little!" People were now starting to stare at the out of control bat. Although her vision blurry, she made out the figure of a certain red echidna. Wobbling, she made her way through the crowd, and over to the animal. "Hey Knuckie!"_

"_Nice party Rouge," a compliment slipped from his lips, along with a light smell of alcohol. Rouge smiled wide._

"_I'm glad you're having a good time!" Her body moved closer to his. Soon enough, her chest was right against his. Knuckles couldn't help but look down. Rouge got a sudden seductive look on her face. "Say, how about we go into my 'personal' room?" The red animal looked up from his rather large distractions, and put a huge grin on his face._

"_What are we doing waiting around here for?!" He yanked at her arm, forcing her to move as fast as she can. The women had a slight upset stomach._

"_Slow down Knuckles, my stomach can't handle it!" More words would have come out, but never got the chance. In exchange for word, vomit came up all over floor. "Whoa, that felt great!" _

"_Rouge?" She turned her head to see Shadow standing there, holding a red plastic cup in his hand. She got up, and attempted to walk over to him._

"_Shadow! I'm glad you came! Are you having fun?" He raised an eyebrow at her; he knew she had reached her limit a long time ago. "Say, mind if I have a bit of that?" Her hand reached for his cup. The ebony hedgehog didn't hesitate to hand it to her._

"_Sure, if you like Sprite," He chuckled. Rouge swallowed the beverage, and crossed her brows. _

"_Sprite? What are you seven? Have a beer and live it up!" The young bat fell to her knees, and started throwing her arms around. She felt a pull on her shoulder._

"_Rouge, are we going or what?" Her head turned to see a giant glove on her. Sure enough it was Knuckles. She swung her hand and threw his off._

"_Remove your hands from me! Can't you see I'm talking to my good buddy Shadow? You cannot imagine how rude you are being! Did I even invite you to this thing?!" Mindless words flowed from her mouth, and Shadow smiled. Although it was his good friend, he couldn't help but laugh at how big of a fool she was being. _

"_Rouge, calm down and leave Knuckles alone," Shadow spoke. The body of the bat twisted to see his; their faces pressing against each other._

"_Ugh, rude people all around me! Forget you two! I'm going to find some real fun!" Barely being able to move, her legs managed to move forward. Seeing double of everything made her dizzy, and that feeling in her gut was back. Her eyes moved around, and she saw a familiar shape. "Is that Jet?!" _

_The green hawk turned his face to see her. From someone else's point of view, the poor girl was a wreck. "Hey Rouge, how's it going? Great party by the way!" The female didn't even wait to small talk, within second her lips pressed against his, and with all her mite backed him against a wall. Jet didn't try to break free, but instead went along with it, enjoying the moment. Another bird on the other hand, was not enjoying the moment. Rouge felt a force pull her off of Jet, and sock her in the face. Before she knew it, she was watching blood drip from her nose and onto the ground. The blurry vision she had narrowed in on the source of the hit, and although she couldn't see too well, a very angry Wave stood in front of her. _

"_Get off of him! Do you have any self control!?" The plum feathered swallow screeched at her. Rouge made it to her feet and moved towards her. _

"_You little bitch!" Her feet flew up from the ground, and her body zoomed towards Wave. Body's gathered around the fighting girls, and cheered in excitement. Punches were thrown, kicks were made, but in the end, both seemed to be even. _

"_Do you give up yet?!" Wave cried to her. Rouge stood there, not making any movement. Some though she was planning something, as others thought Wave might have killed her, but they all knew what was happening as soon as..._

"_Blah!" Barf had escaped from Rouges mouth, and landed all over Wave's body. The opaque winged animal couldn't see what would happen next. The last thing she would remember was blackness over powering her blurry vision, and collapsing to the floor. _

"...and that's the last thing I remember..." Rouge finished; a shocked look now being on Sonic's face. "See, I knew I shouldn't have told you! Now you just think differently of me like everyone else!"

"Well, that was a pretty crazy story, but surely everyone forgave you for it. After all, it wasn't really 'you' doing those things, it was the alcohol, not that it's any better though," He told her. His eyes followed her face as it turned to see the cold, hard ground.

"It was the things I heard this morning that really got me upset. I was hoping everyone would be forgiving, but then..."

"_Oh my gosh, did you hear about that bat last night?"_

"_She was being a complete and total tramp!"_

_Rouge tried ignoring the words as she walked through the town, but the more she heard the deeper and deeper they dug into her. She caught Amy ahead, and rushed to see her. "Amy!"_

"_Oh, uh...hey Rouge," Amy hesitated, looking around. _

"_What's up? How have you been?"_

"_Uh, not to bad...Listen Rouge I'm going to be honest, I really don't want to be seen with you right now. People may start to think differently about me too..." Wide eyed and struck with hurt, Rouge moved her legs ahead, and kept walking. The rest of the day was no better, as she continued to hear various comments and rumors._

"_Hoe bag!"_

"_Get some help!"_

_And even got a new nickname... _

"_Dry heaves!_

"...People don't understand how much hurt that their words put me through..." she finished. Sonic studied her, trying to figure out how to help her out.

"Well, you know what I would do?" He asked, his feet moving him off up the bench, and standing up once again. Rouge looked up at him.

"What?"

"...Let them talk. They're only words," He smiled at her. Her expression let him know she thought he was crazy.

"My reputation is being eaten away each and every minute, and you want me to just take it?!" Her voice rising again.

"Why not? As long as you're comfortable with yourself, who cares what other people think?" Those words struck her. He had a very good point, but there was also something she had to fight against it with.

"I care if I have no friends by my side!" The eyes she carried were ready to fill up with tears again. The hedgehog held his hand out. "Wha?"

"You'll always have at least one friend by your side," pushing his hand closer towards her, nudging for her to take it. The bat was speechless, she and Sonic never really had that many conversations, and it was strange that he was being so nice to her.

"Sonic, why are you being to nice to me? Doesn't that story make you think any differently at all?"

"Did you learn from your mistakes?" He asked, his am getting tired from sitting there for so long.

"Yes..."

"Good. Now let's let what happened in the past, stay in the past," a grin showed on his face, and Rouge couldn't help but smile with him. Finally, she grabbed his hand, and he helped pulled her up.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I don't think I'll ever meet anyone like you," She smirked, as she wiped the dry tears from her eyes. One of his eyes closed, forming a wink.

"I try," he responded. The two chuckled, and then something unexpected came. The touch of Rouge's lips hit Sonic's cheek, and he immediately became red.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, are you blushing?" She questioned, as he turned his face and looked the other way. Rouge let out a small laugh and looked up at the moon. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Sonic turned to face her, and the two gazed into each other's eyes.

"Eh, I've seen better," the navy animal said, as the two continued looking up at the moon. "So what now?"

"Who cares, as long as you have a friend by your side," Rouge said, as she slipped her hand into his, feeling the warmth from his heroic touch.

* * *

**Authors Notes- **Well, I hope you guys all enjoyed this. I'm just a huge SonicXRouge fan, and this idea came into my head one day. Sonic wouldn't leave someone that had a problem alone, he would help. If you read, I would appreciate if you took the time to review. Leave thoughts, comments, concerns, and criticisms, but please no flames. Thank you! 


End file.
